Escape
by Rebel Mistress
Summary: [songfic] You can run. You can hide. But you can't escape my love. DH.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the luscious characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns them and I am only an unfortunate soul trying to unleash these ideas, which have been quite pesky for the past few days. Oh, and before I forget, I got the song from Enrique Iglesias – Escape – but I do not know who composed or arranged the song so whoever they are I'm merely borrowing the song.**

Title: You Can't Escape My Love

Author: fyre (in the original); Rebel Mistress

Rating: R

Warning: contains slash, profanities, light sexually-themed scenes but no lemon

Pairing: Draco & Harry sitting on a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

A/N: Ugh…I know that the song's already old (as in) but when I saw the video last week (courtesy of MTV, which apparently have been playing videos of Enrique Iglesias), this imagination of mine suddenly lost control and so I came up with this fic. I am honestly not fond of Enrique Iglesias and I think that the part where he sang the "You can ruuuuuuu-huh-un" line is really horrible but the message of "Escape" and its song lyrics has caught my attention and I think I could make better use of this song by making a songfic out of it. Hehe. I am sorry if you don't agree with me while I make Harry's life miserable. Well, I had fun making Draco's life utterly _loveable and funny _because I like him better. I guess I am really evil! Nyahahaha :)

Part One: Draco's POV

**you** **can run you can hide but you can't escape my love **

The Great Harry Potter was nowhere to be found and so is the 'Slytherin Sex God' Draco Malfoy. Everybody knows where they have gone to but everyone is still anxious as to what the hell has been happening since they left. Everyone in Hogwarts knows about Draco Malfoy's sex life and that is why they are so anxious about him and Harry leaving for Hogsmeade this weekend. It seems that the sex god is now about to claim for himself the wonder that goes with the name of Harry Potter. And this is where the story begins…at room 5 of the Leaky Cauldron's where a pair of lovers is currently making out on a very comfortable bed…

**here's** **how it goes **

"Scared, Harry?" _Oh, Merlin! I'm getting giddy with this._

"Huh? What? NO." _Really now…_

"What's the matter then?" _Go on, say it so we could start early. I don't think the night's quite enough for me to ravish you completely._

"Well, I've never really done this before, Draco. I'm just nervous." _Oh…wait a second…do you mean… _

"Oh, I didn't know you are still a virgin." Smirk _This_ _is gonna be more enjoyable then. I'm feeling really lucky tonight. _

"Hey! What's that look on your face for? I don't like it." _Nothing…just me thinking of every possible way I could make you come for me. Mmmm…delicious._

"What's wrong with my face? Don't you know that you are so lucky because you got to see this prized face of mine up close and personal?"

**you** **and me, up and down **

"Yeah, right. So let me count then…Parkinson, Zabini…so that makes me the fourteenth 'lucky person' who got to know you up close and personal, am I right?" _A little jealous, are you? But you are quite mistaken, Harry._

"Actually, you're the fifteenth. You forgot to count Finnigan in. That bastard…" _Come on, are we going to talk about that dumb Finnigan the whole night? _"But who cares? He's so pathetic! He offered himself to me…thought he was great since he was labeled the 'Gryffindor Sex God' but I swear to Merlin he sucks. Not that he sucks good…Merlin, he was horrible. Totally horrible. Yeah, worst suck I ever got."

"Knock it off!" _Ok, so now you are really, totally jealous. _

"What's the matter now?" _You know I love you…don't get so annoyingly insecure._

"Oh come on, Draco. How thick can you get?" _Are you nuts? Me, thick? Maybe you are. Wait, are you talking about down under? Yeah. _

"Oh, I see. Well…guess it really pays to have a very irresistible and enticing boyfriend, isn't it?" _Deal with the consequences, my love. _

"I can't believe you!" _Oh no…I think I know where this is leading…_

**but** **baby this time we'll get it right, worth a fight **

"What did I do this time?" _It's not my fault that I was born this good-looking and sexy. _

"What did you do? Do you wanna know? Let me tell you…when we had our first date, you bragged about someone from your 'lucky person' list whom you had sex with and how she screamed at the top of her lungs when she had her orgasm!" _I did? _"When we had our first kiss, you compared me to Zabini, who apparently was the best kisser among your previous lovers!" _He wasn't the best. No he wasn't, honestly._ "And just a while ago while we were supposed to be making out, you conceitedly told me about your escapades with Seamus! Now tell me, haven't you still noticed that YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG?" _Well, I'm not dumb to not notice that but…_

"But Harry, I didn't intend to talk about that dim-witted Finnigan. You were the one who brought up the topic, remember?" _I have a good memory so you couldn't possibly blame it on me, could you?_

"So now it's my fault. I can't believe this is happening!" _Must get ready for the worst…here we go again…_

**coz** **love is something you can't shake when it breaks, all it takes is some trying **

"Harry, come on. Just forget about it. It's not my fault and neither is it yours, ok?" _That's the only possible way we can stop this fight without having to blame either one of us…_

"Ok? IT'S NOT OK!" _Clam down, Harry, calm down…the whole establishment might hear you and you wouldn't want that, would you?_

"Let's just drop the topic because it's ruining the whole evening." _I'm actually quite hard down there so if you please… _"Shall we just resume what we've—"

"Stop it, Draco. Fuck off." _Oooh_…_mad aren't you?_

"Now you're pissed—really, really pissed." _And I can see it clearly…_

"Draco, this is no laughing matter!" _I wasn't laughing._

"Fine. I'll just take on the blame so we could end this fight already. You know how hard this is on my part." _Really, really HARD. _"I've never ever in my life apologized to someone else but I'm saying it now—for the sake of our relationship. I wish you would appreciate the sacrifice because it will cost me a million-dollar damage—on my ego, that is. So here it is—I'm utterly so—"

"Know what? Fuck you and your humongous ego!" _Did I hear the word fuck? At last! _"I'm leaving!"

**if** **you feel like leaving, i'm not gonna beg you to stay **

"What?" _What?_ _You aren't serious, are you? Uh, I think you are…_ "Fine. If you insist so much on your leaving me here alone, it's fine with me. Just fine!" SLAM _Go ahead, leave me here alone. I'm not stupid enough to beg you to stay. I've already stooped so low when I apologized a while ago. I am not going to go after you, Harry. I will not! _"I could do this…I won't beg…I won't beg…I won't beg…"

**coz** **soon you'll be finding, you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love **

_And anyway, I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys don't beg! You'll see, Harry. You can leave me here now but you can never run away from me…you cannot deny me for so long…you love me too much because I'm too irresistible…but you better make it quick or I won't be able to control myself any longer…  
_


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the luscious characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns them and I am only an unfortunate soul trying to unleash these ideas, which have been quite pesky for the past few days. Oh, and before I forget, I got the song from Enrique Iglesias – Escape – but I do not know who composed or arranged the song so whoever they are I'm merely borrowing the song.**

Title: You Can't Escape My Love

Author: fyre (in the original); Rebel Mistress

Rating: R

Warning: contains slash, profanities, light sexually-themed scenes but no lemon

Pairing: Draco & Harry sitting on a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

A/N: Yep, this is the second and last chapter of the fic. It's Harry's POV this time. I would just like to thank everybody who read this fic, whether you reviewed or not, thank you just the same. And umm, yeah, in the first chapter, they were supposed to be making out, right? Well, I would just like to say sorry because (as someone pointed it out) I wasn't able to highly structuralize the 'making out part' of Harry and Draco. I dunno, I've written lemons before but I guess I wanted to stick to the dialogue part rather than to the physical action. Anyways, sorry just the same and thank you for supporting me. TY.

Part Two: Harry's POV 

**you** **can run you can hide but you can't escape my love **

And so the famed Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, dashed out of the Leaky Cauldron with green lights emerging from him. He didn't even care what the people, his people, were thinking about him and the way he looked like while he hurried down the roads of Hogsmeade on his way back to Hogwarts.

**if** **you feel like leaving **

_Grrrhh_…_to hell with his stupid, supermegaover-sized ego! I didn't bring that stupid topic up…and besides, even if I did start the topic, he should have known better than to brag to me the whole idea of Seamus sucking his cock. Darn. I hate him. I totally hate him! Grrrh…I hate myself…And that bastard, he didn't even apologize from the heart…as if I'd fall for his petty excuses again. I'm not that stupid and neither am I dumb. I can't stand this any longer…guess I made the right choice after all…take it and suffer the consequences aka his EGO and my hurt pride; leave it and …and….and end up being alone. So? Who cares? I know he's going to follow me. Come on, he couldn't just let me leave, could he? WAIT…_

**i'm** **not gonna beg you to stay **

Look around. "Draco, are you there?" _Silence._

Look around again. "Stop following me!" _Silence._

Turn around. "Draco, come out now!" _Silence._

Walk again. _How dare he? He didn't even follow me…that bastard! Grrrhh…_

**coz** **soon you'll be finding, you can run you can hide but you can't escape my love **

_That conceited git! He didn't even follow me and apologize to me formally. Who does he think I am, another one of his toys? Grrhh. _

Stop at the Quidditch Items Shop. _What? A new model of Firebolt? _"Firebolt XX—The newest model from the makers of the acclaimed 'Firebolt Broomstick.' Made from the same materials and high quality of the first 'Firebolt' edition, Firebolt XX offers not only the joy ride for you on your spare time. It also extends to make room for another person. Hence, the Firebolt XX is also called the 'Lovers' Broomstick' since it can accommodate couples who want to have intimate moments together while flying. Hurry and buy one now – for you (and your partner)." _Great._ _Just great. The stupid company just chose to launch this darn broomstick at the perfectly, right time – WHEN WE'VE JUST BROKEN UP! This life sucks…urgh…I hate that word!"_

**so** **if you go, you should know **

_Now all I want to do is have some dinner and probably choke Seamus to death the whole night for his pathetic sucking._

Enter the Great Hall. _Silence. What's wrong? I'm not naked, am I? _"Ok, guys. You're freaking me out. Talk. Talk NOW!"

"Where's Draco?" _How the hell will I know? I've left him to himself an hour ago._

"Have you done 'it'?" _What 'it' are you talking about?_

"Was he good to you? I mean, was it slow and gentle or rough but just like a toxic – you can't get enough of it?" _What the hell are you talking about? TOXIC? Merlin, your analogy sucks…not that word again… _

**it's** **hard to just forget the past so fast **

"Sod off, everyone! We just broke up." _Silence._ _Again? For Merlin's sake, or rather for my sanity's sake, stop doing this to me. It's freaking me out. _"Hello?" _Oh no…now I'm really, absolutely freaked out. _"I'll go now, bye." _Run with the wind. Run like there's no tomorrow. Run. Run. Ruuuuuun._

_And so I run with all my might when all of a sudden, Sir Nicholas aka Nearly Headless Nick decides to just come out of nowhere which really petrifies me so I have no other choice but to stop._ "You scared me!"

"I've heard about what happened. I can't believe this is all true. I really thought you two would last forever…guess only ghosts, like me, last forever… Harry, what about the past? Is it that easy to forget the past?"

"Past? What past? There is no past between me and Malfoy…never was, never will be." _Did that make sense?_

"Oohh, forgot about young Mr. Malfoy so fast, huh? I see you're a good actor, Harry, but that doesn't work for me. I can see the truth in your eyes, lad. Don't worry, everything will be fine, you just wait and see." POP.

_I'm not acting! I've already forgotten Draco and his funny yet seemingly annoying antics, his hair and his vanity…urgh…NOT AGAIN! _Run.

**it** **was good **

"Oh, it's you, Harry. Word has gone around and it seems that you and Mr. Malfoy are already apart. Is that right?" _Even the Fat Lady knows about our break-up? Incredible. _

Nod. _Most Absolutely._

"That's awful. I think he really is sweet. I can still remember the day when he nearly tore me apart because I won't let him in to see you. It may be rather brutal but it was nevertheless sweet."

_Yuck. Maybe he had used his Malfoy charms on you again… _"If you'd kindly excuse me, Ms. Not-SO-PLUMP and Not-SO-VERY-MEDDLESOME Lady of the Portrait, I am already tired and I want to go to bed to rest NOW so if you could just OPEN the door for me, I'd be most certainly GLAD!"

Open. Go in. "Hmmm…broken-hearted students really become moody…"

**it** **was bad but it was real **

_I hate this day. Oh no. Is that Ron and Hermione? Did I say that I hate this day? Actually, I ABHOR it._

"Harry, mate, what happened? Why are you looking so pissed anyway?" _Not again_.

_It is now time for Hermione's speech._ "What did Malfoy do to toy this time? Did he boast his ex-lovers to you again? I swear to Merlin that if he did that, I'll kill him right now…as in NOW!" _Whoa, kill him? I think I'd do that myself._

"I'm okay, guys. I'm just tired. We've already broken up if that's what you want to know. He bragged on again about his past—worse, it was Seamus he bragged on this time. No need to kill him yourself, Herm. I'm sure I can handle that. Night." _Stop gaping at me. Why the hell is everyone so concerned with Draco and I anyway_? Walk to room.

"Ron," Hermione says. "Close your mouth. You don't look good when it's hanging open there." _Yeah, disgusting_.

"I can't believe it, Herm. They've finally broken up. This calls for a celebration." _I'd join you if I weren't too tired right now._

"I don't think so, Ron. Malfoy may be a spoiled brat and all that." _That's right._ "And his relationship with Harry may be a mistake and a bad thing." _Definitely wrong choice I've made there, huh?_ "But their relationship was real. R-E-A-L. Got it?" _What in Merlin's name was that about?_

"I don't get you, Herm." _And neither do I but I don't even wanna know…_ "Okay, you two. STOP talking about me BEHIND my back. It is really pissing me off!" Slam.

**and** **that's all that you have **

_Now I get it. I think I'm beginning to understand what Herm is trying to say. What if we're really meant for each other? What if this is just another silly fight? What if I'd lost him forever because of my stupid pride? What if it was I who was really wrong? What if? What if? What if my relationship with him is the only real thing I've ever had? _

**in** **the end our love matters **

So he runs towards the entrance door as fast as he can, thinking that maybe, Draco is sill there at the Leaky Cauldron. _I am willing to swallow up my pride if that's what I need to have him back again. _But before he even reaches the entrance, he sees Draco being interrogated by other students at the Great Hall. And before he knows it, he runs towards Draco's direction, snatches his attention from everyone else…and kisses him like he never did before. And so the whole crowd cheers, and sobers down, watches and watches, until they get tired of watching so they go back to their rooms to sleep…even Filch gives up and leaves…but they are still kissing – KISSING LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW—_and I love every second of it_. :)

**you** **can run you can hide but you can't escape my love **


End file.
